350 Dias
by Sei-LaRouss
Summary: Secuela de 30 cartas. ¿Que hacer? ¿Entregar o no las cartas? "-Sabes, si no fueras tan cobarde esto seria mas facil-" " -¡Ya no me molestes!-" "-No hay razon por la cual decir la verdad-" "-No deberias decir, ¿No hay razon por la cual mentir?-" "-No gracias, prefiero mentirle a decirle la verdad..-" "-¿Ahora quien es el cobarde?-"
1. Dia -60

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece**

**Nota: Sorpresita al final, algo que apenas se me acaba de ocurrir, espero que les guste.**

* * *

Keith Clay subía nervios los numerosos escalones de aquella escalera en el centro comercial, con una dirección especifica donde había quedado de verse con –al parecer- un amigo o conocido o algún tipo de allegado de su primo o algo similar, realmente no sabía que era con exactitud, tomando en cuenta que había sido extremadamente difícil de encontrar de no ser por el abogado de su primo.

Suspiro cansado, posiciono la caja de cartón del típico color café encima de una mesa en el aquel restaurante donde había hecho la cita con "esa" persona. Suspiro cansado mientras se sentaba y con una de sus manos libres ocultaba todo su rostro, de manera cansada y algo harto.

No podía descansar a gusto desde que su primo murió debido a la "responsabilidad" que de alguna manera había recaído en su ser, sin quererlo y sin deberlo, de igual manera, no podía descansar en paz debido a la inmensa curiosidad que sentía hacia la persona a la cual iban dirigidas todas las cartas, ¿Qué clase de persona seria? ¿Como? Hasta donde había leído –y medio escuchado- aquella persona que su primo adoraba y llamaba entre sueños, era lo que más amaba… ¿Qué tan enamorado había estado Spectra como para pasar por todo eso?... En fin, ya jamás lo sabría.

-¿Keith Clay?-

El de cabellos rosa pálido alzo el rostro, despertando al fin de sus pensamientos. Frente a él, un adolescente de aproximadamente 3 años menor que si mismo, de cabellos cortos, rubios ondulados, y ojos de color violeta combinados de manera armoniosa con su pálida piel.

-¿Hydron Vestal?-

El recién mencionado se quedó callado, quieto en su lugar, examinando a Keith…

-¿Seguro que no son gemelos? No eres Spectra, ¿Cierto?- decía dudoso el de cabellos rubios- Donde me estés jugando una broma, pobre de ti

Keith simplemente se quedó… Estático y pensativo, debido a las palabras recién dichas por el rubio… ¿Qué clase de fama tenía su primo?

-No… No es una broma… Mi nombre es Keith Clay, y sí, soy… Bueno… Primo de Spectra, a pesar de que nos parecemos solo solos primos… O éramos…-intentaba explicar Keith, tratando de tranquilizar a Hydron.

-Oh… Si, lamento mucho tu situación y créeme… Es difícil de creer…- Hydron metió sus manos a los bolsillos y camino hacia la barandilla que se encontraba cerca de la mesa donde se había sentado Keith, para fijar su vista al primer piso- Es decir… El, una persona tan fuerte, ¿Muerto?... Ni aun cuando viera su cuerpo lo creería.

Keith miro algo extrañado a Hydron, sonriendo levemente una vez logro medio entender a que se refería el rubio y fijo de nuevo su mirada en la caja que tenía en frente de sí mismo.

-Bueno, sobre lo que quería hablarte…- Keith se alzó de su lugar, dispuesto a preguntar por la persona a la cual aquellas cartas le iban dirigidas.

-Siempre fue una persona difícil-el de ojos violetas interrumpió a Keith, previendo la pregunta a llegar- No se le podía entender realmente, demasiado hostigoso, no sabías si lo que te decía era una verdad o una mentira, rebelde, graffitero, con motocicleta, genio para las bromas, perfecto para copiarse en exámenes…

Al de ojos azules le apareció un tic en el ojo al oír toda la descripción que hacia aquel chico de su primo… Si bueno, sabía que Spectra jamás había sido un "pan de dios" pero… Jamás hubieses esperado tantas cosas no muy… "positivas" en su vida.

-Sus padres jamás estaban en casa… ¿Cierto?-Improvisadamente y aprovechando la distracción, Hydron se atrevió a preguntar a Keith una aparentemente cruda realidad- Vivía solo…

-…. Si…-

-Fue algo ridículo e imprevisto… Pero tu primo se enamoró… Tal vez fue su primer amor o no… Pero, realmente estaba enamorado, y aquella persona…-Hydron se detuvo, busco la palabra más sincera en su diccionario, y continuo- No se enamoró de tu primo a la primera… Ni a la segunda… Paso medio año hasta que se cansó y acepto salir con el… Y aun así no se enamoró hasta pasado otro medio año…

Keith aguanto las ganas de reír, o de hacer alguna mueca en particular… Aquello era…. Era… ¡Era ridículo! ¿Qué podía tener esa persona para que su primo fuese tan terco? Algo debía de tener…

-Nunca supe que le vio tu primo… Ni que le vio el también a tu primo, ya que al final si se enamoró…-

La mueca de Hydron cambio, entre preocupada y triste esta cambiaba continuamente sin saber exactamente que muestras mas… Algo extraño, pero sin duda alguna probablemente entendible.

-No puedo decirte que fuimos amigos, más que amigo fui su esclavo junto a Shadow…-El rubio se rio ante su propio comentario, para callarse de repente al saber que aquellos días jamás volverían- Pero... Puedo decirte fácilmente, que aun sin ser cercano era capaz de ver el enfermo amor que le dedicaba a Lync

-¿Lync?-

Más que de inmediato Keith repitió aquel nombre como si fuese a ser lo más importante en sus pensamientos en los próximos 7 meses.

-Sí, Lync Volan… El novio… O ex…. Oh lo que sea ahora, de tu primo… Mira, es ese…-

Sin señalarlo totalmente, Hydron fijo su mirada en el primer piso del centro comercial, Keith se alzó de inmediato de su asiento para dirigir su mirada a la persona a la cual el rubio a su lado se encontraba mirando… A lo lejos, logro percibir una cabellera rosada, muy a lo lejos, no fue capaz de verlo en su totalidad, mas sin embargo lo que logro percibir y notar fue el hecho de que aquella persona se encontraba comiendo un helado, mientras, aparentemente esperaba a alguien.

-Ese, el niño de cabello rosa, ese es Lync, Lync Volan para ser más exactos…- Hydron se recargo en la barandilla, aparentemente algo cansado- Todos los días, durante la escuela, esta era la hora en la cual tu primo arrastraba a Lync para comer un helado antes de que se fuese a trabajar…

-¿Lync trabajas?- interrumpió Keith, algo extrañado y sorprendido.

-Lo hacía, renuncio poco después de que Spectra se hubiese ido- respondió tranquilo el de ojos violetas.

-¿Por qué?- continúo el mayor con sus preguntas, intentando saciar aquella leve curiosidad recién descubierta.

-Acosadores… Iguales y menos peores que tu primo… Por suerte, pero se hartó y renuncio-

-Oh… ¿Y cada cuando viene?-

-Todos los días, sin falta… Siempre viene a esperarlo al mismo lugar… Ya incluso le hacen descuento en los helados…-

* * *

_Se detuvo frente a la casa cuya dirección le había sido dada por Hydron, antes de despedirse ya que al parecer el rubio tenía algo parecido a una cita. Aspiro el aire suficiente para poco después soltarlo, intentando tranquilizarse lo más posible antes de tocar el timbre, en sus brazos, yacía la caja con las cartas._

_Miro por enésima vez el apellido que había en la lámina con el nombre de quien vivía allí "Volan"…. Oh diablos… ¿Realmente tenía que hacerlo? ¿Debía de entregarlas?... ¡Si! ¡Debía de hacerlo!... Pero… Pero…_

_Después de ver, como aquel niño se fue del centro comercial, hasta las 5 de la tarde… Esperando desde medio día… Realmente era… Era… ¡Diablos!_

_¿Qué le decía?_

"_Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Keith Clay y soy el primo de Spectra, vengo a decirte que mi primo está muerto y te ha dejado esto"_

_Ok… Estaba seguro, que si él fuera el que estuviese en esa situación, si escuchara algo parecido… Realmente golpearía a quien le haya dicho eso y le regresaría la caja lanzándosela sin compasión alguna… Pero… ¿Qué otra cosa le podía decir? Si aquello era nada más ni nada menos que la verdad, la mera realidad, no podía hacerse loco y simplemente guardar las cartas en su casa… ¿Oh si?_

_A fin de cuentas, ¿Qué importaba si no recibía las cartas? ¿Qué importaba si jamás volvía a saber de Spectra? No es como si se pudiese enterar de algún lado, a fin de cuentas Hydron había prometido guardar el secreto… No había forma… Así que no había problema si simplemente no las entregaba…_

-¿Cierto?-

-Agh…- Un suspiro resonó en la habitación, cerrada, con solo el aire entrando por la ventana junto a la luz de la luna- No puedo creer que haya confiado en ti…

-…-

-¿Qué?-

-… ¿Tu?... ¿Estas…?-

-Sí, sí, estoy muerto, ¿Algún problema?-


	2. Dia 1

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas mínimo.**

**Nota: ¿Adivinen quien es la profesora?**

* * *

Sin dolor alguno, golpeo nuevamente su cabeza en contra del pupitre en el cual se encontraba sentado, tal vez seria mejor si se levantaba y se golpeaba contra la pared, aunque la flojera era mucho más fuerte que otra cosa y le impidió alzarse para hacer lo antes mencionado, por lo cual opto por lo más fácil… Y volvió a golpearse contra el pupitre.

Era una suerte que aun fuese temprano aquella hermosa mañana de lunes en el cual iniciaban las clases, ya que de otra manera estaba seguro que más gente se le quedaría viendo, si bueno, no estaba solo en el salón, pero aun así no había tanta gente por lo cual no debía de preocuparse ante el hecho de auto agredirse debido a su consciencia, porque oh si, oh dios, su consciencia tenía la culpa, ella y nadie más tenía la culpa… Oh bueno, sí, debía de admitir que su tonto novio también cargaba con culpa, él y su consciencia, si, ellos dos, contra el… ¡Que injusto!

-¡Hey Lync!-

-What's up?!-

-Jajá, que gracioso- respondió un adolescente de cabellos blancos mientras se adentraba al salón.

-¿Qué otra cosa querías que te respondiera?- decía sin animo el más pequeño- Shadow-chan.

-¡Que no me digas así!-Exclamo molesto el recién nombrado- Por cierto, ¿Qué hay de tu "amor"? No los vi teniendo citas ni cosas cursis…

¡Zas! La frente de Lync Volan volvió a conocer al pupitre de manera inmediata, Shadow simplemente sintió una gotita estilo animo recorrer por su nuca al ver la reacción inmediata del más pequeño.

-Oye… ¿Estas bien?- asustado, Shadow se sentó en el lugar que le correspondía sin perder de vista las reacciones de Lync, quien ya no le había dirigido la palabra.

Spectra… ¡Ese tonto! Solo al tonto de su novio se le ocurría desaparecer de un día para otro poco después de haber término las clases, y ahí va el de tonto a buscarlo, ¡Lo busco! Es decir, ¿Quién en su sano juicio lo buscaría? Él no tenía una razón por la cual buscarlo… Bueno… Tal vez si la tenía… ¡No! ¡No tenía! No le importaba realmente, era solo que… Le preocupo… Si bueno, era obvio que se iba a preocupar por el tonto que no dejaba de molestarlo todo el día y le seguía incluso hasta el baño.

Si tan solo no hubiera contestado al teléfono…

* * *

Iba rápido, no sabía a qué velocidad iba, aún era tiempo en el que simplemente se negaba a mirar a qué velocidad recorría las calles de la ciudad, saltándose semáforos, casi atropellando gente, subiéndose a la banqueta y demás cosas que le daba flojera mencionar, no le daba miedo, ya lo había superado, pero aun así le entraba de vez en cuando el vértigo cuando se enteraba a la velocidad a la que viajaba.

Sonrió divertido al recordar los múltiples regaños que recibía por parte de su hermana debido a la manera en que manejaba, y sin embargo, seguía sin hacerle caso, le ignoraba por completo y solo aceleraba... Durante toda su vida, no podía recordar un momento en el cual se hubiese sentido tan bien.

Sin pensarlo ni un momento, brinco la barda del instituto en el cual estudiaba, y freno en seco mientras se estacionaba, con tranquilidad y sin prisas se esperó hasta que el motor se hubiese apagado por completo y se bajó de la motocicleta en la cual había viajado de su casa hasta dicho lugar. Se quitó el casco sin cuidado alguno y pasó una de sus manos por su rubio y alborotado cabello. Tomo su mochila y se esperó todavía unos segundos más hasta que escucho el timbre del instituto sonar y entonces se comenzó a encaminar al salón donde debía de tener sus clases…

* * *

La puerta del salón se abrió de manera repentina, una mujer de aproximadamente 32 años, cabello largo hasta por debajo de la cintura de color verde esmeralda con ojos de igual color, vestía un conjunto de saco, blusa y falda de vestir en color negro, junto a unos zapatos cuyo tacón no era tan alto.

Los alumnos se acomodaron en el momento justo en que le vieron entrar, sintiendo la mirada esmeralda encima de cada uno de ellos penetrando en lo más profundo de su ser, con la probable intención de matarlos lo más lenta y dolorosamente posible. Y justo antes de que la maestra abriera la boca para comenzar a hablar, la puerta corrediza se abrió inmediatamente y un adolescente casi joven adulto de cabellos rubios –teñidos- y ojos azules, con el uniforme del lugar, ingreso.

-Buenos días- Ignorando al recién llegado, la profesora miro a todo el grupo manteniendo en todo momento su carácter serio y mirada penetrante

El joven rubio se rió divertido, e ingreso al salón como si no le importara en lo más mínimo, ya que realmente, no le importaba. Sus ojos viajaran por el salón, buscando su asiento de manera veloz haciendo ver que siempre había echo lo mismo por un largo tiempo, como "siempre" se sentó detrás del joven de cabellos rosados, cuya mirada no le dejaba de vigilar hasta que se sentó y perdió contacto visual.

El de cabellera rosada miro al frente nuevamente, justo cuando supo que Spectra ya no podría verlo… Suspiro de alivio, de manera inmediata su mente dijo: _"Nos mintió con esa llamada, ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto!"_

-Bien alumnos, como saben, soy la profesa de Cultura física, sé que no nos conocemos, sé que tal vez escucharon hablar de mí y no me importa en lo más mínimo lo que hayan oído, no espero que nos conozcamos, los odio, me odian pero hay que ser hipócritas y llevarnos bien…-termino su discurso la profesora con una sonrisa hipócrita- Solo recuerden que los lunes, los esperare en el campo de batalla y no quiero que huyan o los repruebo con un solo día que falten

Los alumnos le vieron asustados, si, si habían oído de aquella maestra y estaban totalmente consciente de que no era alguien que mintiera, si ella quería, los reprobaba y punto final, aun si habías asistido todas las clases pero con que solo faltara a una… Repruebo, esa era su solución más simple.

-¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta?-

Los alumnos guardaron un silencio mortal, como si fuese un funeral… Hasta que una mano fue alzada, un joven de cabellos ¿Grises? ¿Plateados? ¿Blancos? Decidió hacer una pregunta

-¿Qué?-

-…-El alumno guardo silencio unos segundos más, antes de responder a la pregunta de su nueva "adorada" maestra- ¿Quién será nuestra asesora?

-Yo, y si tienen algún problema, pueden largarse y los repruebo-

La maestra se rió de sus alumnos mientras se reía y les daba la espalda.

-Bien, empecemos con esto, Mi nombre es…-


	3. Día 8-9

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas minimo, esta historia esta echa sin fines de lucro y con mero fin de entretenimiento publico y personal.**

* * *

_-1 semana… Una maldita semana y le sigues ignorando…-se escuchó una queja resonando en la mente de alguien._

_-Mira, no empieces con eso…-se iba a defender la persona que escuchaba voces de aparentemente la nada_

_-Nada de que no empiece con esto, si sigues así terminaras con que te corte… ¡Y si no puedo descansar en paz ahorita, si te corta, mucho menos!- interrumpió la primera voz que se escucho_

_-En primera, no es mi culpa que estés muerto y en segunda, no sé cómo diablos me metí en esto- se quejó la segunda voz mientras miraba a su libreta, intentando no verse sospechoso._

_-Mira, yo solo te aviso, que donde te corte, te hare la vida miserable, y el muerto, serás tu…-_

* * *

5 segundas más… Y el timbre que indicaba la salida de clases se hizo a notar, de manera inmediata "Spectra" alzo su mirada para fijarse en la espalda más pequeña que tenía enfrente de si, solo para darse cuenta que ya no había nadie frente a él, sus ojos se desviaron hacia la puerta y no, tampoco estaba ahí… Se había ido.

"Spectra" jamás se había sentido tan mal en la vida como en ese momento… Así que… Por alguna razón… Se deprimió mientras guardaba las cosas y recordaba los momentos en que había ignorado a Lync en todo momento… Poco a poco el aura de depresión comenzó a apoderarse del salón y las personas que se iban a retirar a sus hogares decidieron de manera inmediata el guardar sus cosas más rápido para poder escapar del aura de depresión lo más pronto posible.

Un tanto alejado del primer rubio, otro rubio de cabellos ondulados se encargaba de mirarlo fijamente para poco después fijar su vista en ventana, ¿Cómo diablos lograba meterse en lo que no le importaba?

* * *

-¡Me está engañando!-exclamo una voz, totalmente molesta y enfadada

-¡Claro que no!-respondió otra voz, intentando defender a la persona de la que estaba hablando

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?- pregunto la primera voz

-Amm… ¡Mira Lync!, que Spectra no te hable durante una semana no significa que te está engañando… Tal vez… Tal vez… ¡Tal vez solo este nervioso de estar viéndote otra vez! Ya sabes cómo es- decía la segunda voz, intentando sonar convincente

Lync Volan miro fijamente a su amigo, Hydron Vestal… Para después suspirar y pasar a sentarse al lado del rubio que intentaba ayudarle a superar la faceta que tenía Spectra, de ignorarlo por un tiempo… Cosa que nunca había hecho Spectra en el tiempo que llevaban de novios, razón por la cual Lync se encontraba histérico por ser ignorado por el hiperactivo novio que tenía.

-Hydron… ¿Crees que le paso algo malo mientras estuvo fuera?- pregunto Lync, deprimido y serio

El rostro del rubio se deformo, sintió su respiración acelerarse mientras pensaba en que decirle, ¿Podría ser posible que se haya dado cuenta al fin?... No, eso no era posible, si bien, Lync no era tonto y podía darse cuenta fácilmente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor… Pero… ¿Darse cuenta tan deprisa?...

-¿Hydron?-llamo el de cabellos rosas al notar que su amigo se había dormido con los ojos abierto

-¡Claro que no!- exclamo de inmediato mientras se alzaba- ¡Eso es imposible!... Amm… Aunque… Probablemente el aire extranjero le hizo daño… ¡No sé! Pero, a mí no me parece tan distinto

El más pequeño –en edad- miro fijamente a Hydron… Era verdad, Spectra no era tan distinto en cuanto el carácter, aunque la forma de tratarlo había cambiado era demasiado visible que su forma de ser realmente no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. Miro el suelo con cuidado y siguió pensando, llegando a una pregunta final… ¿Qué le pasaba?

* * *

-¡Hydron!-

-Agh… Spectra… Son las 2 de la mañana…- se quejaba el rubio de ojos purpura medio adormilado, con el celular en la oreja derecha.

-Amm… Si, lamento eso… Pero… no sabía a qué horas marcarte-se disculpó el rubio de ojos azules

-Bueno, ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto directo el niño rico que deseaba volver a dormirse de una vez

-Necesito un paro-respondió rápido el mayor que aparentemente no tenía sueño o empezaba a padecer de insomnio

-¿Cuál?-cayéndose de sueño, aun logro responder Hydron

-Quisiera que hablaras con Lync y le dijeras que quiero ir a comer un helado con el-dijo de inmediato Spectra mientras esperaba una respuesta por parte de Hydron

El de cabellos ondulados se quedó callado, el sueño desapareció de manera inmediata y sus ojos se abrieron totalmente al escuchar aquellas palabras a través del auricular, realmente había esperado cualquier otro pedido como saltar de un puente, saltar frente a un auto, lanzarse desde un 5° piso e incluso había considerado el conseguir un panal con abejas africanas…Pero aquello era tan… Tan… ¡Tan propio del locamente loco enamorado de Lync!... No podía decir que no, claro que no

-Está bien, yo te hago el paro- respondió con una sonrisa, casi logrando ver la boba sonrisa de Spectra, que lograba ver de vez en cuando en aquellos momentos que Lync hacia cosplay de Imitation Black o de The Lost Memory…

-¡Cuento contigo!-

Dicho lo último y sin decir nada más, Spectra le colgó… Bueno, no podía esperar mucho, si esperaba algo mas era como si estuviese esperando que un naranjo le de peras…

* * *

_-¡Bien, hasta que lo vas a arreglar!-_

_-No me empieces a molestar, que si por mi fuera seguiría de esta forma-_

_-Claro que no, eres un cobarde y no soportas verlo triste… ¿Verdad que es lindo?-_

_-¡No pienso responder eso!-_

_-¡Ja! Como si me importara, pero más vale que no te enamores de él... ** ** ** *******-_

* * *

Spectra suspiro y retuvo el aire alrededor de 1 minuto, después lo soltó, intentando tranquilizarse lo más posible, miro de nuevo hacia las escaleras, esperando que alguien llegara… ¿Le habrá dicho Hydron? ¿Lo estaría haciendo esperar en venganza? ¿Estaría realmente molesto?

¡Aaaaa! Ya, debía dejar de pensar en esas cosas o si no sus nervios crecerían aún más de lo que ya estaban… Debía tranquilizarse… Paz… Paz… Tranquilidad… Pa-…

-¿Spectra?-

El de cabellos rubios abrió los ojos de manera inmediata y giro su rostro, a unos escasos 4 pasos se encontraba su ¿conejito?, que aparentemente acababa de bajar las escaleras del instituto.

-Hydron me dijo que querías hablar conmigo-

-¡Que te joda Shadow, Hydron!- pensó Spectra al oír la oración dicha por el más pequeño- Lo que pasa… Es que… Quería ir a comer un helado contigo…

Spectra sonrió levemente mientras hacía carita de perrito abandonado en medio de la lluvia dentro de una caja que decía "adóptame", y a la vez extendía su mano al más pequeño, invitándole a ir con él.

El más pequeño suspiro internamente mientras gritaba de la emoción en su propio interior, por fuera solo sonrió levemente mientras aceptaba la mano del más grande.

-¿Tú pagas?- pregunto riendo el de cabellos rosas

-¡Por supuesto!- respondió el mayor mientras comenzaba a caminar agarrado de la mano del más pequeño.


	4. Dia 9

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas minimo, esto es un A.U [Hasta ahorita me doy cuenta lol]**

**Nota: Cambiado a rango T por comodidad, posible leemon en un futuro.**

* * *

El día anterior había ido todo bien, no había habido ningún problema fue normal y fue… Feliz, extrañamente se sintió realmente bien aquella tarde que paso totalmente junto a Lync mientras comían un helado y se paseaban de aquí para allá, en ningún momento el menor de cabellos rosas se separó del brazo del mayor, todo el tiempo lo sujeto como si tuviese miedo a perderlo… Otra vez…

Ahora, era martes, un hermoso martes en el cual se encontraban disfrutando de una comida medianamente elaborada –o al menos la comida que fue comprada- por ciertas personitas, al pareces, el suicida Shadow Prove le jodio la existencia a Hydron para que le preparara algún platillo –nunca comprendería cual era el gusto de Shadow por comer aquella… bueno… Aquella ¿comida? Si es que se podía llamar así- mientras que Lync Volan con su propia voluntad, se decidió a preparar un lonche para el de cabellos rubios –que lo agradeció y ahora se encargaba de comer tranquilamente, entendiendo una de las posibles razones por las cuales su primo pudo haberse enamorado del menor-

-¿Te gusto?-

Ahora, después de acabar de comer tiempo antes de que se acabara el descanso, Spectra se había alzado para caminar fuera de la cafetería, sin decir nada y sin esperar que le dijeran algo, se retiró, siendo seguido poco después por Lync.

-Por supuesto, estuvo delicioso _mi conejito_-

El mayor se detuvo, y poco después el menor también le siguió más sin embargo y a diferencia del mayor, Lync Volan corrió casi de inmediato a abrazar a Spectra, ahora estaba totalmente seguro de que no había ningún problema con su novio.

El rubio por su parte, aun dándole la espalda al menor pero sintiendo el abrazo, se quedó quieto y pensativo, ¿Conejito? ¿De dónde había salido eso?

Bueno, sea lo que sea parecía haber hecho feliz –de manera inconsciente a Lync- así que podía decir que el día de hoy finalmente podría dormir… Ahh~… Después de casi 3 días con insomnio agradecería mucho el abrazo que se encontraba sintiendo en aquel momento.

* * *

_-¡Acompáñame a casa!-_

Oh mierda, mierda, mierda, o grandísima mierda… ¡Qué diablos estaba haciendo!

Hasta hace solo pocos segundos se encontraba con la mera intención de abandonar el lugar donde se encontraba estudiando con tal de poder irse a casa, realmente tenia sueño y deseaba irse lo más pronto para poder dormir.

Sin embargo, dejar en paz a Spectra no era el plan de Lync Volan que al ver que su novio estaba empezando a actuar medianamente normal como solía hacerlo, decidió hacerle una simple pregunta que siempre, su querido y amado novia se encargaba de decirle que si… Y ahora a la fuerza Spectra se encontraba acompañando a Lync a su casa al no a verse dado cuenta que le había dicho que sí.

Aunque no recordaba el momento en el que dio el sí.

Más bien, tenía una leve laguna mental sobre que paso desde que salió de la escuela hasta que se encontraban cruzando una calle tres cuadras delante del centro de estudios.

¿Acaso empezaría a perder la memoria? ¿Se volvería loco?

Bueno, lo mejor sería ignorarlo todo, a fin de cuentas que, el de cabellos rosas estaba feliz así que no debía de haber problema alguno.

* * *

-¡Mira! ¡Tiene un volador delta!-

¿Cuándo acepto? Oh demonios, ¿Qué se encontraba haciendo con Lync en el centro comercial, justamente en la tienda de cartas de una seria que recordaba vagamente?... Espera… ¿A Lync le gustaba ese juego de cartas?... Oh bueno, ¿Quién era el para juzgar a la gente? A fin de cuentas el menor aparentemente trabajaba en un café relacionado con el anime tras vistiéndose, no debería de resultar extraño que le gustaran cosas que ve todos los días.

-Spectra, oí que va a haber un torneo por equipos- menciono Lync mientras ambos salían de la tienda sin comprar nada, no tenían la necesidad

-¿Enserio?-intento parecer interesado- Suena interesante.

-¿Participamos?-pregunto, mirando el suelo y entrelazando sus dedos con Spectra mientras se sonrojaba

-¿Participamos? ¿Por qué diablos crees que te diría que sí?- pensó "Spectra" poco antes de sentir como Lync le tomaba de la mano, después de sentir sus dedos entrelazados se sonrojo y su mente se quedó en blanco- Por supuesto, me parece genial.

No supo cuándo ni en qué momento le invito un helado a Lync y salieron del centro comercial con dirección a un parque cercano, aun con sus mochilas y uniformes puestos se sentaron debajo de un árbol. "Spectra" reacciono después de sentarse, cuando sintió que Lync se sentaba frente a él pero encima de sus piernas, quedando cerca… Muy cerca…

Aun así ninguno de los dijo ni hizo nada, solo desviaron sus rostros hacia puntos distintos, Spectra hacia la derecha y Lync hacia la izquierda, ambos sonrojados y nerviosos.

Probablemente para el menor de cabellos rosas aquello era normal, aunque ponerse nervioso era aparentemente un acto reflejo que tenía guardado interiormente, mientras el… Bueno… Realmente no sabía ni qué hacer ni que pensar, por un momento deseo pasar ambos brazos por la cintura del más pequeño y atraerlo aún más… PERO… No podía… Bueno, si podía, pero no debía, simplemente no estaba consciente de que si estaría acostumbrado al tacto de aquella manera… Aunque como fue el menor fue quien tomo la iniciativa de acercarse más…

-¿Qué tal vas?-

-¡¿Eh?!-Distraído y asustado, Spectra giro su rostro repentinamente mirando como el menor le devolvía la mirada-

-Con los estudios, las clases-decía el menor mientras sonreía- Sé que estamos en el mismo salón, pero aun así no pensamos lo mismo

-Si… Es aburrido… Mucho, y cansado, quisiera tirar a todos los maestros por la ventana y graduarme de una vez-respondió de manera sincera… Como debía de responder.

-Siempre con la fuerza bruta- se burló levemente Lync, terminándose su helado al igual que Spectra-Aun así eres lindo

Y acerco sus frentes, si sus frentes, no sus rostros.

De repente, sintió su respiración acelerarse, aunque en el mismo instante tuvo otra laguna mental, para cuando reacciono, tenía los ojos levemente cerrados, un brazo rodeando la cintura de Lync mientras la otra mano se encargaba de tocar por debajo de la camisa blanca que usaban de uniforme….

Y lo besaba.

Si, se estaban besando…


	5. Dia 12

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas minimo.**

**Nota: Disculpadme por favor, el anterior me equivoque, es Martes 9, pero como me da weba corregirlo... Asi lo dejo xD**

* * *

Viernes 12… Sin razón alguna, aquel día de clases –en el cual miraba desinteresado por la ventana- llovía, las gotas caían sin miedo, dolor, temor y mucho menos inseguridad… Pero a diferencia de las gotas, el si tenía miedo, hubo muchas veces en que hubiese deseado ser una gota, el miedo de caer y destruirse se incrementó cuando encontró a alguien... Alguien a quien era importante…

_Fue un… Un día normal, la primera vez que lo había visto, que lo había –en cierta forma- "conocido" fue un día igual de lluvioso que en ese instante, el cielo gris no le permitía ver nada, aunque no era como si el mismo deseara ver algo, no había razón alguna por la cual desearlo, a fin de cuentas ¿Qué? Sería como siempre… No podría correr como los demás niños de su misma edad, no podría juguetear, o ser… Normal…_

_Se encontraba cómodamente sentado en una de esas típicas sillas de plástico pertenecientes al hospital, tenía 10 años en aquel entonces… y fue que lo vio… De cabello rubio, con un collar de picos, casi de un canino en negro y plateado, ropas negras, más oscuras que la misma noche… No supo saber si estaba sucia o no la chaqueta de cuero negro que usaba aquel "Idiota" de cabellos rubios._

_Entonces lo decidió… Continuaría ignorando la existencia de todo el mundo… Hasta que aquel tipo decidió hablar, mencionando solo dos palabras que le hicieron saltar del susto._

**_-¿Está ocupado?-_**

_Recordaba entonces que esa había sido la primera vez que se habían visto a los ojos, ambas miradas azuladas se miraron fijamente, uno con burla y el otro sin interés alguno._

**_-No-_**

_Fue lo único que puedo decir después de –aparentemente- 5 minutos de haberse visto a los ojos, el de cabello rubio se sentó y espero… Aunque el mismo no sabía que era lo que estaba esperando, decidió enfocarse de nuevo en su libro, hasta que escucho que le llamaban_

_Cuando regreso, ya no lo vio… Así que decidió irse a su casa… Deberían de estarlo esperando…_

* * *

Volvió a su cuerpo, al momento en que se encontraba mirando fijamente por la ventana, para dirigir su vista nuevamente hacia la nuca de Spectra, que se encontraba apoyado en su mano izquierda… Durmiendo… Lo conocía demasiado bien como para no darse cuenta.

Suspiro con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro… Ahí se encontraban, los dos.

* * *

-¿Trabajo?- extrañado, pregunto el novio del más pequeño mientras habría su sombrilla al mismo tiempo que su pareja.

-Así es, no había ido por estar contigo, pero ya tengo que volver- Miro su sombrilla, ya abierta, viendo el hermoso cielo- Sera solo Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes, en la tarde.

El de cabellos rubios caminaba con más pequeño a su lado, ambos separados, en silencio, tranquilos, y con una atracción naciente en el pecho, esperando pacientemente el momento en que el contrario se decidiera a tomarlo de la mano.

-Hay tarea- con una especie de "enfado" Spectra intento retener al menor, que solo rio.

-Vamos, hare la mayoría, y lo que falte me lo pasas-

Más sincero que la sinceridad, Lync Volan se rio ante la respuesta de su novio y se en gancho a uno de sus brazos, con una sonrisa en su rostro, totalmente feliz.

-¿No habías renunciado?- volvió a mención Spectra, algo "Harto"

-Ocupaban gente- se excusó Lync mientras alzaba los hombros- No podía darles la espalda.

-¿Y los helados?- continuo el rubio

-Vamos Spectra… No seas un niño pequeño- rió el más pequeño con una sonrisa.

-Te acompaño- cortante, no queriendo dejarlo.

-Me parece perfecto… ¡Ah sí!- exclamo el menor, recordando un detalle- Ya salgo una hora antes.

-A las 9 te recojo-

Spectra puso fin a la conversación mientras entrelazaba su mano con el más pequeño y sonreía para sí mismo… No le importaría permanecer de esa forma por todo el día.

* * *

Se quitó la camisa del instituto mientras sacudía su cabello moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, una vez que cerro la sombrilla –antes de entrar- se mojó un poco mientras se despedía con un beso en los labios por parte de su novio 5 años mayor que si mismo.

Dejo la prenda antes mencionada en un banquito, en aquel espacio ideal para cambiarse, incluyendo su propio espejo, como si fueses a probarte ropa, obviamente, con una puerta con seguro para evitar "accidentes"

Rió mientras pasaba sus manos por debajo de su cabello, después de unos minutos, de debajo de su cabello saco dos pinzas de color rosa, a la vez que dos trenzas que llegaban hasta sus rodillas caían elegantemente. Como todos los días, tardo más en hacer sus trenzas que en deshacerlas… Pero bueno… No se podía hacer nada.

Una vez su cabello lacio estuvo totalmente suelto, se comenzó a quitar los pantalones recordando vagamente, la conversación que tuvo con Spectra respecto a su cabello… El cabello largo en un varón no estaba permitido en la escuela, así que le dieron la única opción que había… Cortarlo. Lync amaba su cabello, era un recuerdo de su madre cuando se enteró y vio fotografías de la misma donde su cabello era largo, lo suficientemente largo como para rozar el suelo, Spectra a su vez adoraba tocar el cabello de su conejito hermoso, así que, para aun mantenerlo largo el mayor de cabellos rubios, tuvo una excelente idea.

_"-Corta solo la mitad de tu cabello, y lo demás lo escondes-" Después de ir alrededor de 20 estéticas donde se negaron y dijeron que no entendían, Lync hizo algo sumamente simple, tomo una libreta, un lápiz, dibujo lo que quería –con al menos 5 bocetos- y fue con una vecina que se había graduad de Diseño de imagen… Quien le hizo el gran favor de proporcionarle el corte de cabello gratis, al parecer, su vecina siempre había soñado con tener un mechón de su cabello –cosa que cumplió-_

Lync se rio ante el recuerdo, sentándose en un banquito y solo con su ropa interior paso a ponerse una medias blancas estilo maid, tomando el traje que le tocaba vestir ese día, cada día que iba era distinto, era maid, neko, cualquier canción de vocaloid, etc. Había incluso veces que se tenía que poner una especie de blusa con –lamentablemente- encaje de flores, dicha blusa fue hecha para que, por dentro, sea capaz de poner una bolsa de agua sin miedo a que este demasiado fría o demasiado caliente, dicha blusa, con un vestido y los accesorios sin fin que usa le hacía parecer más mujer que hombre…

Pero bueno… El dinero lo valía…

Solo esperaba que Spectra no se enfadar en cuanto su ropa… Vestir de neko Maid con una falta que apenas llegaba cuatro dedos debajo de sus glúteos… Lo ponían…**_ "Delicado"_**


End file.
